Kisses in the Dark A Rociel's Love
by Marmoruu Must Die
Summary: Lust and greed; a perfect pair. Rociel comes to find himself in love with his newest sacrificial puppet. Will his horrific and traumatic past which causes his mind to snap get in the way of his love?
1. Partation One: Two Step Tango of Greed

Welcome Back Wicked Melody!  
  
Wow. So it has been a while since I've written anything. Well, welcome me back if you can recall my dirty little piece I had done a while back under Wicked Melody. Unfortunately it was deleted, and I deleted it myself with little interest of posting it back up somewhere else. This time, I'm introducing a new fiction under Angel Sanctuary, starring the one and only Rociel. [while I kick bottles around under the desk, God knows why they are down there. ¬¬;; ::cough:: Not even mine.] Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one, who actually intend on reading this. I'm sorry that Rociel ends up with a female for those of you who rather see our nacissistic friend with a guy. ;.; Don't shun me! I'm not even sure how long this female will last. I love the girl though. ^_^ She's RPed by my good friend. hehe. All my credittedness for Ebony goes to Jez. 333 Thanks for the inspiration. Hopefully we'll have much more plentiful and inspirational play. Haven't written in a while, many said they liked the description, show me where to take this people. Suggestions? Sure, though I can't say I'd do everything that pleases all of you, not my style. Anyone may contact me. My e-mail is poisontiit@aol.com or by AIM which is also poisontiit. Note: The second "I" looks like and L when on caps. Don't say tit you morons who were thinking that. I was thinking also that perhaps I should have added more to this opening of the great act, but hmm...when you like to work late into the morning, say 2 or 3 AM on a weekend,  
  
you really truly lack ideas. Don't forget I really don't know where this'll end up, I'm hoping successfully to say the least. Please leave reviews, emails, IMs whatever. I'm looking forward to fandom more than bitchiness. Ah, well. Enough with my random chit-chat. Welcome back me! Enjoy!  
  
ps: with the lack of much dialog for a start, I have rated this PG. once I get more into the detail and description the rating may change. hopefully that's little of an inconvenience.  
  
  
  
† MH  
  
Mad Hatter  
  
"Ah...ah yes sir! I'll bring the child to you right away sir." The elderly woman dressed in dirty and ragged cloth rose quickly to her feet and turned, to hasten her way out of the large, once abandoned cathedral. She was stricken with fear of the man who had now took residence in the building, and she could only hate him with a passion, but he offered her and her husband such an irresistible offer they would not refuse, even if it did mean for them to lose there one and only child.   
  
  
  
  
  
The air hung cold and stiff through out the entire room where masses were once held, and said to still be heard late at night. It was eerie these noises, it was often thought of as haunted. Haunted it was, if that's what you would call it. Haunted by one of the most magnificently beautiful creatures ever to set foot on mortal grounds. A self-centered, narcissistic angel.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Behind the large, antiquated wood and iron doors of the building sat a lonely angel. Oh he was beautiful, so, so beautiful. His beauty would charm even the straightest of men. This would have to be God, if there was even such a being left, a common mistake amongst mortals. But his hair, yes, his hair it was gorgeous. Shiny tendrils of lavender weeping down his back and curling graciously into one another, it had such a silky feel, and such a shine everyone thought it was glass. And must I go any further? Yes, yes I must.   
  
Oh, you could get lost just staring into his depressed, and often insane orbicular swirls of shallow yellow. And then his lips, they were perfect, especially to kiss, anyone would want to touch those pale, pink lips of his, they were the gateway for his icy, sweet words.   
  
...  
  
Ahem...well despite his feminine, and most fawned over appearance, he was known to be a man of power and beauty. He had always gotten what he wanted with his power, and this was true in this most recent incident. This would be the first time our God, Rociel would have fallen in love with his newest sacrificial puppet.  
  
A silent yawn escaped the man's lips. He was at the edge of his seat, for he knew his prize was to be delivered any moment. Rociel had to keep his mind off it before he went insane, if there was even such a word. His legs started to stretch out when there was a rapping a the door and then it slowly crept open.   
  
A familiar face peaked inward and Rociel looked upon it with a delighted grin. He knew of course that these kind peoples daughter had now arrived. The door opened more and the lady held the hand of a veiled figure and then walked up toward Rociel's magnificent throne on which he sat upon and waited. His eyes kept cast on the little framed figure in her black dress and veil.   
  
Once they slowly made it to their financial savior, the old woman pushed the girl forward. "Here is my daughter Rociel. Please, give me the money...please." The old woman hurried the deal.  
  
Rociel huffed and stood up. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a large velvet bag. He shook it a few times and listened to the sound of gold pieces clicking and clanging together, then he tossed it at the woman. His face twisted in disgust as the woman hastily snatched the bag up while has hand reached out and pulled the girl by her shoulder into his side. "Does this girl have a name woman?"  
  
"Ebony." Spoke the old woman as she stuffed the bagged coins into her brassiere and then quickly ran out in a silent joy. No mourning at all for the loss of her daughter. Very motherly.  
  
Rociel's face wrenched up even more, he could even share a bond with the poor sole against him than that greedy woman who gave her up. His eyes turned downward toward the silent little thing. He lifted the black veil which draped over her face and studied her beauty. She was a gorgeous child. This girl could only be about sixteen or seventeen. "Well now, what a beauty, almost as beautiful as myself." Rociel snickered to himself.  
  
Ebony looked up into the man's beautiful eyes. She just nodded and then let out a small sigh from her pink lips. Her feet pulled her away from him a few inches and she then bowed her head to him out of shyness. Ebony was quite impressed with her master's beauty, let alone him enjoying hers. He deserved her praise, especially because she is only a poor girl who usually begged for her parents, she was nothing compared to this noble majesty. 


	2. Partation Two: A Lesson from Rociel

Hello, Hello! Well many, many of you loved the first chapter. I have to say it looked kind of short when you put it on this site. It was about three pages long on Microsoft Works. o.o; Damn this site for making me like cheap...I'm only cheap money wise but that's a completely different story. ^_^;;; Anyways, I'm so happy many of you loved the story so for the weekend of 5/6/03 through 5/7/03 perhaps 5/8 keep up the good marks and I'll be sure try to keep updating weekly. I hope this new part, partation two is enjoyable. Also Jez and I are happy to hear that you yaoi Rociel fans are actually finding Rociel's love with a female fun. Thanks.  
  
Matt  
  
†MH  
  
Rociel forced his left hand under Ebony's white fleshed chin and then pried her head upward while his thumb flickered across her lips. A low chuckle arose as he slid his hand up to cup her cheek, and then cupped the other with his right hand. His eyes glistened in the dim candle light as he leaned forward, much more closely to her face. Those yellow eyes again stared carefully into hers, and then out of the sudden silence his face moved in and lips pressed without any warning at all into the girl's.   
  
Air was squeezed from her tiny lungs and she gasped for revival through the sides of their jointed lips. Her shaken hands rose from their limp state at her sides and slowly, carefully, cautiously gripped around his shoulders and pulled herself into his sweet kiss. Her deep blue hues escaped from the light as lids closed over each orb. For this moment, her life was stolen by this greater power, this man she was sold to adore and slave over. His actions fit nothing of description from her parents, though she was sure his pleasant mood was bound to change, otherwise her parents would not be so fearful.  
  
It was like candy for Rociel, he did have a sweet tooth, and that was one thing this girl would be good for. Though with a sudden change of mood, an extreme feel of uneasiness, he pulled his lips away and then struck her with the back of his across her cheek and sending her to the floor. He pulled himself to his feet and took a piercing glance at her. For some reason, unknown to her, he rejected her, was this for the moment, or permanent? Ebony feared rejection from another person, even if it was from a man who bought her.  
  
After his strike on Ebony he walked out of the room and to the end of a large hall where the heels on his plat formed boots clicked against the stone floor and echoed through. A door creaked a little and Rociel went into his room where he sat and began to undress. First came off his jacket which gave view to his frail and pale body. He pushed it behind him onto the bed and then pulled his legs from his pants. He was an avid believer in not wearing anything under his clothes. He believed it was better to be as free from restraint as possible, and clothing seemed to be one of these restraints.  
  
Rociel stood and moved to his closet. He walked inside of the large room, he had so much to wear his closet was enormous, it could fit another bedroom or two into this building, but of course personal needs came first. He pulled out a white button up top. He placed his arms in the long sleeves and then buttoned it up. The buttons on the cuffs remained undone and he left the collar hampered, partly sticking up on one side and fixated on the other. Lastly he drew out a pair of crimson pants and threw them on over his pale, but soft and beautiful lower body. It was often desired that his real body was lusted rather than a figure in someone's mind, he could often play with his toys, and usually after the first, as if under a spell he could have them begging to serve him...in more ways than one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Still sitting in the cold dark room Ebony held her cheek where she had been slapped so hard it was like a knife through her heart. She had a thing for the man, only an hour with him and she was in love. No one's treated her so nicely, and only life has hurt her so, but he stole her heart away in chains and then squeezed her life out with one swift hand movement. She was too strong to cry, so she just thought, and then stood. Slowly and very quietly she walked in the direction of Rociel. She followed the stream of light which was drowned out in the dark hall. Ebony had figured Rociel had been in that room up ahead, it must have been a large room, a beautiful one at that, the large and heavily decorated doors seemed to give that away.   
  
She had stopped before the slightly parted doors and took a deep breath. She looked at her hand and then rubbed her cheek which still stung a bit, she hoped it was not still red. Her head moved to the side and looked into the room, she saw Rociel in his new clothes in front of a mirror running a brush through his silk strands. With another deep breath she knocked on the door and then pushed her way in with caution. Ebony's eyes were fixed on Rociel when she entered, but she thought she felt an uneasiness on the air and went speechless. "What do you want?" Rociel's voice finally spoke up after the long time of silence.  
  
"S-sir..." she spoke softly and began to slowly walk up to Rociel, she stood behind him and stared into his glare in the mirror. "Sir...I'm sorry...I must have done something wrong." She could only assume that, even though she had not done anything to harm Rociel. Ebony gulped and waited for his response.   
  
He bursted in with faint snicker and then, "Sorry? Sorry!? What is there to be sorry for?" Rociel stood and looked at her his eyes were filled with that gloomy feel, it was uncertain what he would do next. Ebony could only keep her eyes in a stare at his but her soul and conscience receded deep into a hiding place within her.  
  
Without further waiting he dropped his brush down onto his marble vanity and then caressed her cheek where he had hit her. "You're not injured, does it hurt?"   
  
Her face flushed with red again and her fearful stare was cast to the floor when he touched her. "It does...only a sting...don't worry about me, concern should only be saved for you."   
  
Rociel's lips turned into a smile, she knew how to please him verbally but there was more than that which he wanted from her. He kissed her lips softly and drew back an inch. His eyes found allowance in hers and then he pulled her into his warmth again and kissed her harder, more passion involved with this kiss, much different from before. Ebony was overcome with joy now, she allowed her shy attitude to be forgotten for this, her hands on their own moved around his shoulders and neck and her lips moved with his, she was independent to move with him without consequence it seemed.   
  
While he kept her in this lock, Rociel pulled her up into his arms and moved her from the floor to the bed. He lay her gently on her back and never left her lips.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
[ x.o Bad me. should this really end here? Probably not. I thought it might keep some of you wanting more again though. Hope you didn't get too bored but with family here now I had to wait to write, so I wrote it all Monday night. XD Yes! Go me. I could have added more but then I'd have to write about a whole other chapter into this and well lets see, I really didn't want to. Next chapter may be full of lust. Feedback again, even if you already posted I want more. 3 Love you guys. ] 


End file.
